fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Diana Iktomi
Diana Iktomi '(ダイアナ上臈蜘蛛(イクトミ), ''Daiana Ikutomi lit. Divine Shape Shifting Spider) is one of Azazel's subordinates, and serves as his scout, spying on his intended targets and gathering various info for him. She rarely does battle herself, but is known for her unique incorporation of Archive. Appearance Diana takes the appearance of a young woman, with pale skin and short, messy blonde hair, that reaches only to her shoulders. She has yellow eyes, but is missing her right eye, covering it with a black eyepatch, while wearing her glasses over it. Diana possesses a slim figure, as well as numerous scars around her body, most prominently on the right side of her face, where her missing eye is located. Her typical attire consists of a sleeveless red top, with an adjusted collar, and a V-neck exposing her cleavage of her medium-sized breasts, as well as her scarred arms being fully exposed. She wears black, fingerless gloves on each hand, as well as dark brown pants and black shoes. Personality Diana is a calm individual, rarely showing signs of concern or worry. She is very cunning, as well as manipulative, displaying joy when toying with people, specifically Amon. Diana enjoyed essentially torturing Amon, gleefully telling him of how his life was all planned from the start by Azazel, and executed by her and Marx. However, she never personally confronts anyone who may be a threat, instead employing her holograms in case she gets attacked. She seems to hold some degree of respect towards Azazel, following his orders without question, even when she has to join forces with the likes of Eva Kiesler. Powers & Abilities Magical Abilities Archive 'Archive '(古文書, アーカイブ, Ākaibu): A rare magic that converts information into magical data. It serves as Diana's main form of magic, which she employs the most, utilizing its ability to store information for later use, as well as using it for information gathering and spying. She is capable of effortlessly casting spells using Archive, summoning the monitor projections whenever desired, and by typing onto the keyboard, cause various effects. Diana's use of Archive is unique in that, while Archive is mainly used in order to store information, and later transfer, it isn't meant for combat purposes, yet Diana has managed to find a way to utilize Archive in combat, even if minor, to allow her to atleast stand on equal ground against her foes. However, Diana still strays away from this, as Archive was never created to be used in combat to begin with. In addition, she can access a near infinite library of information of spells and magic, from the past and present, doing so by simply accessing what is referred to as the "Library", a vast and infinite space that every data gathered by every Archive user is stored at. Though she cannot easily access the info of other Mages, due to some being locked behind "codes" of varying difficulty, requiring time and patience to crack open. *'''Data Gathering & Storage: The main use of Archive, gathering and storing data, which Diana does by observing Mages and writing all of the information she can gather, converting it into magical data to use for her own leisure later on. She has even proven to be capable of copying memories of people by "hacking" into their minds and recording every memory she finds, and convert it into data. There doesn't appear to be any limit to what she can do. **'False Data': The creation of "False Data" is essentially Diana simply writing info that she herself created and came up with, that holds no merit or truth, not from observation, examination or hearing of anything. It can be considered "trash data" infact, possessing no real merit. However, False Data can be used for trickery, as well as "downloading" it onto the minds of others, which is the equivlant of inserting false memories to them. Doing so allows Diana to brainwash people, but this is only useful against those who are weak willed or aren't capable of resisting or noticing her influence on them. ***'Overload' (オーバーロード, Oubaaroudo): Another use for the false data is to forcefully "download" it into a person's mind, and depending on what the data is, can cause severe psychological pain, and fake images created can also be seen by the victim, as such, allowing horrifying images to flash before their eyes in the process, however, people who survive the process, have the false data stuck in their minds, which, is practically useless, and vanishes overtime, as long as it is ignored. Consecutive use of this can drive someone mad, or even kill them, causing their minds to go blank from sheer mental stress, and psychological pain. This differs from the traditional method of downloading data via Archive, due to it being much more forceful in nature, and being false data, with otherwise unpleasant data and imagery following it. *'Copycat' (真似し, Maneshi): After gathering enough data, true data, Diana can "download" said data into a person and allow said person to use the abilities and magic present within the data files, but can only function on people who are capable of using magic. Doing so, also cancels out the target's magic and other abilities, even granting them the weaknesses present within the data. However, this is not possible for every mage, as "downloading" the data is a long and mentally painful process, and weak minds can succumb to enough pain and at worse, die from severe mental damage, hence why not everyone can easily be granted the data. **'Install, Download '(インスタル ドーンロアッド, Insutaru, Doonroaddo): A stronger, permanent version of Copycat, in which Diana "downloads" combat data into a compatible mind, which is decided by the Mage's qualities and magical abilities. Children are a preferred choice, due to the fact that they learn much easier while growing, making them even more compatible as they grow, or at times, even surpass it. Doing so can result in memory loss for the child, and some visible changes on the outside, the most common one being the child's eyes becoming yellow, the same color as the data installed into their minds. *'Holograms': By manipulating the magical data, Diana is capable of projecting holograms, tangible or otherwise, using the data of appearances, and projecting them. Doing so allows Diana to create clones of herself, which she can employ in her place, and keep her safe from harm. In addition, she can create a hologram of virtually anything, as long as she has the data for its appearance, allowing for trickery as well. *'Data, Code: Human' (データ,コード: 人間,'' Dēta, Kōdo: Ningen''): By releasing data she has collected and forming it as a human, Diana is capable of creating humanoid forms of data that have different skills that they acquired from the perspective data that created them, as such, it allows her to create a small army of warriors with different kinds of abilities. Another usage of this, is to insert the data into a traumatized mind, allowing it to easily enter the mind and take over, giving the combat data of a previous warrior, a new body to use. *'Data, Code: Damage' (データ,コード:ダメージ, Dēta, Kōdo: Dameeji): By forming data in the form of swords, which Diana is capable of controlling in a telekinetic manner, Diana gains weaponry that do not cause physical damage, but rather, cause mental damage, in a similar manner to Overload, only with a more frontal assault against foes who are capable of resisting her Overload. With each stab or cut recieved from these data blades, a painful surge towards the victim's brain occurs, causing more and more psychological damage the more times the target is hurt by these blades. Trivia *Diana's appearance is based off of Nice Holystone from Baccano!. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Mage Category:Human